


last minute shampoo runs

by yeahllow



Series: raven drabbles [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahllow/pseuds/yeahllow
Summary: Adam unexpectedly runs out of shampoo, so he makes the shower culprit go to the store. In the process, Opal tries her best and Gansey gets offended-nothing unusual.





	last minute shampoo runs

Ronan Lynch was lying down on the couch with his headphones on, Chainsaw comfortably perched on the seat’s arm. The sunset seeped through the sheer curtains quite beautifully which caused him to subtly smirk to himself. Taking a sigh of contentment, he closed his eyes and let the music distract him for a little, teetering on the edge of sleep. Across the room, Opal colored in a book Ronan dreamed up for her. She sat with her hooves crisscrossed on the worn wooden floor, tongue sticking out in pure focus. Everything about the scene was serene and every other adjective synonymous with happiness with a dash of nostalgia. 

Adam Parrish thought he was doing okay. Sometimes, he missed his St. Agnes apartment. But now that he was in the barns, he didn’t miss it too much. He let the hot water in the shower batter against his closed eyes as he tightly hugged himself, inhaling the steam. After taking his time under his little pretend waterful, he went to reach for the shampoo. He was tired of his hair smelling like a cow and whatever Opal would stick in it, so he figured it needed a wash now more than ever. Going to squeeze some in his hand, he noticed that the bottle was completely sucked dry-not even a salvageable drop. He muttered under his breath and also under the sound of the water hitting the floor  
“God fuck-I told that piece of shit about putting empty-UGH,” he groaned as he put the bottle back with a huff. He aggressively turned the water off and slammed open the curtain. 

“Crap,” He groaned, acknowledging the lack of towel on the rack.

Taking a deep breath, he took a few steps out and opened the door, peeking out of the frame as if he were checking to see if the coast was clear.

“Ronan?!” He asked the house, droplets rolling off of his skin to the already damaged floor, his feet forming pools that will be destined to stain later.

Because he didn’t get a response the first time, he rolled his eyes and yelled, “RONAN”!

Even though there was a lack of response from his desired culprit, he heard the clacking of hooves scuttle down the hall. After she reached the door, Opal looked up at Adam and teetered her head like a puppy. 

“Is Dad with you?” He asked her, smiling awkwardly.

“He’s on the couch, why?” She responded, craning her neck to try and peer in the bathroom, searching for as to why Adam just wouldn’t walk out. 

“Um, shake him and tell him to come talk to me for a second-” beat “is that my shirt?” He asked her.

She beamed as she glanced down at her dirty coca cola shirt with a toothy smile.

“You look great in it, sweetie-” He reached out his arm to ruffle her hair which reached the extent of his flexibility beyond the door frame. 

“Thanks, dad!” She chirped as she galloped down the hall. If there were neighbors, they would think that an estranged pony lived within the household. 

Adam took a deep breath as he patiently waited for Ronan to drag his way over there. Opal, obeying his orders, shook Ronan on the couch so hard that the entire couch moved-and it’s a hard couch to move. 

“What the actual fuck?-” Ronan asked as he threw his headphones onto his neck and looked at a wide-eyed Opal. 

“Daddy wants you-he’s in the bathroom,” She quietly stated while pointing down the hall. 

Ronan groaned while getting off the couch like an 80-year-old man, muttering profanities under his breath. After he started making his way down the hall, floor creaking under his bare feet, Opal went back to her dream crayons.

“What is it-” Ronan began as he as close to the bathroom door.

“SOMEBODY doesn't know how to not put empty containers in the shower.” Adam scolded Ronan, deadpan.

“You could’ve just-” Ronan started.

“There were no towels.” Adam finished.

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Adam stared at him for another beat, water dripping down his nose with a nonexistent eyebrow raised.

“I need you to go get shampoo, Ronan,” Adam demanded with a shit faced smirk.

“I could literally just dream it-”

“Nope!” Adam interjected, “you have to learn your lesson,” He added, drilling his pointer finger into the middle of Ronan’s chest.

Ronan rolled his eyes, trying his hardest not to smile. His hardest wasn’t enough.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Ronan laughed sarcastically as he squeezed Adam’s wet cheeks with one hand and gave him a peck on the lips.

“Since we literally live in a fucking barn don’t expect me to be back in 15 minutes,” Ronan commented slyly while walking down the hall, really meaning, ‘this could’ve been fucking over in 5 minutes’.

“I have time,” Adam chimed in, meaning, ‘I know that, but I want to prove a point you gay piece of shit’.

“I’ll be back in an unnecessarily long amount of time,” Ronan sang as he picked up the keys to the BMW off the hook, jingling them slightly. 

While opening the door, he locked eyes with Opal and smirked, “stultus enim Pater vester,” which caused Opal to burst into a fit of giggles.

“STOP SPEAKING IN LATIN AROUND ME,” Adam whined from the bathroom.

“Love you,” Ronan shouted, walking out the door.

Adam stuck his middle finger out the bathroom door and Opal went back to coloring, occasionally gnawing at an orange crayon. Ronan begrudgingly carried himself across the gravel path to his car. He got into it with a long sigh and started it, glancing at his often abandoned phone in the passenger seat. He needed to get this off his chest.

Blue Sargent was residing in the passenger seat of Gansey’s Pig, wind blowing through her already untamed hair. Answering her buzzing phone on her lap she greeted, “Oh so you finally learned how to use a phone, grandpa,” Gansey looked over at her curiously since they were at a stop and mouthed,  
“Who is that?”

“Ronan,” Blue mouthed back.

Shock filled Gansey’s expression.

“Listen, before you give me shit I just came here to scream. What shampoo do you use,” Ronan asked on the other line, aggravation laced in his voice.

Blue hummed in contemplation.

“It’s in a white bottle and has a green label,” She pondered to him. 

“Jesus christ Sargeant,” He groaned at her lack of input.  
“It’s your fault for taking shampoo advice from a girl,” Blue snickered.

Gansey stole the phone and wedged it between his chin and his shoulder.

“Hey ya you need shampoo,” Gansey asked like a salesman in the excruciating heat.

“Considering your hair is probably fucking sterile for all that gel you use, you were the last person I wanted to ask,” Ronan replied matter of factly.

Gansey’s jaw dropped dramatically, Blue giggled at his reaction. 

Ronan bantered with Gansey until he drove into the store parking lot.

“Okay thanks, Dick, bye,” he muttered before abruptly ending the call.

Putting the phone back in its humble home on the passenger seat, he banged his head against the steering wheel, honking the horn and startling pedestrians all around him. 

/////

He did not know where to start. Ronan looked up at the shampoo shelf with his cart beside him containing a pint of ice cream for Opal, and a mug with a dog on it (he really wanted a dog). He did this before with Gwenllian, but he didn’t really care then. He had to consider a lot of things: how it smelled, if it would make Adam’s unbelievably soft hair even softer, and if the bottle looked cool. His eyes kept glossing over the shelves containing seemingly military bottles. When you have a shaved head, this isn’t really something that’s worried about. Finally, he landed on one with a smirk and threw it in the cart.  
//////

Adam was sitting on the toilet, tracing over the freckles on his leg until he heard the front door slam open. Knowing who it was, he smiled and ran to the bathroom door.

“Hiiii,” he sang with a mischievous smile.

Ronan walked over to the bathroom with the shampoo and shoved it at him.

“Ronan.”

“Yes?” Ronan asked as if nothing was wrong.

Adam just looked at the bottle in his hand.

“This is bubblegum pink shampoo for fucking toddlers...there’s even sparkles on the bottle,” He looked back up at his boyfriend.

“I thought of you, Princess,” Ronan kissed Adam’s now dry forehead before walking away. 

Adam rolled his eyes with a smirk before shutting the door in Ronan’s face.

“Your hair is gonna smell great and you know it,” Ronan shouted through the door.

“Shut up,” Adam shouted back on the other side of the door, starting the water. 

Ronan smiled and walked back to the couch, knowing that Adam still didn’t have a towel.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi, so this is going to be one of many drabbles so just let me know if you guys would prefer them individually or all in one big series! thanks x


End file.
